borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
dry-erase board Nomad's back, y'all Yo fryguy, i havent been part of this wiki or bordelands for a few months. Is the game still fun? A Lonely Nomad 13:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Remember, if it wasnt a jakobs, id rather be dead. You thanks for the compliment. It kinda sucks with having borderlands, but no LIVE to play with it. I have LIVE, yes, however, it is not gold, and is generally not plugged up. Also, it doesn't help when your sister steals, then loses the flash drive with ALL of your data. Re: bad guy hehe, you're welcome! I calls 'em as I sees 'em! I read it, then thought "Hmmm...", then re-read it, and went "WTH"! ;) -- MeMadeIt 04:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Bad Guy You do know I did not make that gun and I do not have a guilty conscience. I just want to know if that gun is modded and if I should trust the guy I took it from.-Scorpion665 minor crisis oi. did you enter or or User:blahx3/sig ref into preferences. i know how i did it but no one wants to do it my way. "we all wanna be like fryguy42, yea fry" and 'vive le fry' and so on ad nauseame. 14:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :ty. that is analogous to my sig proc and similar to Uberorb's winning method. 08:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You Again Hey Fry, do you by any chance play DDO? If so, I have another question. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 13:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ? OK, that was random. how about this? Do you play Dungeon and Dragons Online? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 17:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, are you serious about the dwarf galaxy thing? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 22:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) kk. yeah, your name showed up twice in my guild, albiet in different ways. one was fryguy, the other was friiguy. One was my leader, the other, a member. so I was just wondering about that. thanks for clearing that up. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 12:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) My Sig My friend JCEHunter told me that u can make me a legit sig...Can u plz make me good 1 with blue and a shelby gt350?tht would b awesome fry....i cant customize my sig...u r the one who made my sig, u fix the code overload...i dont know how 15:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re your message to me Hi Fryguy - sorry I haven't got back to you - didn't notice your message somehow. Yes I game on PC, but I've never played online - wouldn't have a clue how you go about it, and I'm not sure if my lousy 1.5MB ADSL is fast enough anyway (Australia has some of the slowest and most expensive internet connections of the OECD - would you believe Turkey has faster average broadband speeds than OZ?). But if you think it would work and you can tell me how to go about it I'd give it a shot. ( I take it that was what you were suggesting - playing online?) Would I need a headset? I like your reference to the "early 90's and the heyday of the video game arcade" in your About Me section. Hah, you young pups don't know the meaning of the phrase: I'm old enough to remember them wheeling the very first Space Invader machine (upright, black & white screen with coloured transparent vinyl overlay to make you think it was in colour) into my local pinball parlour back in 1979 or thereabouts, and I wasn't that young then. So began my addiction to video games, Donkey Kong! Defender!! Donkey Kong Jr (oooh! 16 bit colour!!!!), Q*bert, Qix, 1942 ... No the 80s was the heyday of the video game arcade. I'd be a rich man if I had all those 20 cent pieces back that I fed into those slots. I've only recently built a new computer that's capable of playing recent releases (the old P4 was getting a little long in the tooth) but this i7 860 is the ducks nuts. But yeah, let me know what you think. Cheers! Outbackyak 15:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) re:talk_engorge very, very funny. and imaginative. did you sleep at all last night? oh and thank you for the unearned credit. 04:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Spleen venting Goddamn HAXXor's. OP modders have made a hash of the formerly friendly Borderlands gaming community. From not being able to appreciate a nice weapon/shield/COM find without going over the code with a magnifying glass to not being able to GIVE weapons away because they're "mods." Case in point: I've been farming the new 3PDLC's for a little while now and I have many duplicates of Pearlescent weapons and high-quality COM's. Now, when I was a baby Hunter a kindly young man came into my game and gave me several high-leveled weapons to keep or sell as I saw fit. I kept a few and sold the rest to achieve the "How Much For The Planet?" Challenge. So, now that I am a Hunter-all-grown-up, I want to pay it forward, so to speak. So I decided to drop into random games to give away a selection of weapons and items, always asking permission first. It did not go well.... The Truxican Wrestler COM I was wearing: "Mod!" The Level 61 Elephant Gun I was carrying: "MOD!!! ANY freaking Pearl I tried to GIVE AWAY: "MOOODDDDD!!!!!" And 4N631 forbid I try to hand out some cool Gearbox wep's: Out come the torches and pitchforks. "Burn!! Burn the modder!!!" It's a damn shame that it has it has come down to this. Even the most altruistic act is met with hostility because of the G'damn HAXXor's have made everyone paranoid and suspicious of everyone else. Full disclosure: A modder friend re-built a .sav file for me when I corrupted it. I am not pissed at people who "take apart the toaster" to see how it works. I'm pissed at the HAXXor's who make take apart the toaster, rewire it with a tactical nuke, and try to pass it off on (previously) unsuspecting gamers. ::No good deed shall go unpunished. -Dr. F Hey I appreciate yur contribution to my blog but do yu play xbl? id love to add some new poeple that actually talk Beagle.Pup 20:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox Weapons Hi Fryguy, I saw your awesome collection of gearbox weapons. I was just wondering if the only way to get level 61 gearbox weapons is the crows nest? I have some nice gearbox weap's, but when I turn in the circle of duty missions, the level maxs out @ 59. Also, is the Crows nest the only way to get Gearbox Shotguns and Revolvers? I know the CoD gives away a pistol for round 2 and a CR, RL,Sniper, or SMG depending on class, but I have NEVER seen a revolver or shotty before. Thanks. :hiya, orb. a few thoughts regarding your question(s). first off, thanks. i think it's pretty awesome, too. :D gearbox wep's aren't the fastest, strongest, or most virulent in the game, but they are the most unique (until the nest at least). that was one of the things that turned me on about borderlands: with 78 kajillion guns out there to find chances are (were, until willowtree) every gun you found was relatively unique. :but, sadly, the short answer to your question is "no." the only way to find level 61 gearbox weapons (and shottys / revolvers) is in the loot-in-the-box chest hidden in the nest. (see pic. 99% gearbox.) to the best of my knowledge, and that of the wiki, cod does not give out level 61 wep's. now, perhaps i am mistaken, perhaps you are looking at your weapons equipped... with low prof's to affect the displayed level.....? but i kinda doubt it. :* to add insult to injury the fifth column also yields a level 61 rider along with many other level 61 boss wep's. {sorry, xboxer's and pser's} 01:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, I wish I had BL for the PC. I guess I'll stick to my drop'n'die method for getting gearbox wep's from the cod. I definitively agree that Gearbox weapons are awesome, I just love the white & green color scheme, plus the fact that the few online games I join, I am accused of having modded weapons, even by modders. I even made that gearbox weapons userbox just because I liked them that much. haha. i love going online with rando's and whipping out my pink glorious massacre! "haaaxxxx!" btw: you're test sig's taught me how to change the font on my sig, thank you. i'll be doing that soon. also i'll be working on a gbx ubx of my own shortly. (the wiki (or chrome) has acting up today and pics aren't showing up as they should.) 03:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) AhhHa!!! I shot a message to Dr.F asking him if he was having problems with pictures. when I adjust my user icon to 20px, it wasn't showing up and I thought it might have something to do with me being on a "not as good laptop" and "not having as good an internet connection", but it must be a systemwide thing. (Safari has also been really slow these last few hours). i say your note, and i await with baited breath for doc's answer. but it appears as though the wiki's server is having difficulties today. editing has been agonizing all day, and i can't even see most of the pics i put in my gbx gallery. lol. i don't want to tackle a new ubx until the server clears up as i can't see the image i'm trying to add. 04:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Seems like everything is good now. I found out that holding control while clicking on a mac is the equivalent of a right click, so Now I can Make charts! I still cant see the image on my Sig test area when it is set to 20px though, But Dr.F says it's good on his. Must be this crummy laptop... o well. [[User:Uberorb|'Uberorb']] ([[User talk:Uberorb|'COMPLAINTS']]) RE: Scrap Hole When are your usual play times? 07:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) they vary. i play every night, but, since the scrap hole is so g'damn hard and takes so long i have to reserve that tourney for my days off. such as this sunday, "tomorrow" for me, probably "today" for you. 8/15/10. keep an eye on xfire and message me or doc if you have the time. it'll be a private game so i'll post you an invite. thanks much. 03:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I might be up for it if you still need people :) I'm on GMT btw. 21:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) doc and i were just talking about that. we are both on CST, GMT-5. i plan to host a game tonite, although my "tonite" is probably your "butt-crack of dawn." (lol) 21:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) p.s. i will be out of town for a few days. i'll be monitoring the wiki and making minor changes via my celly, but no pc. I'm fine to play as long as we start sometime soon :) (I stay up pretty damn late anyway) 21:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) doc is starting up a game now. i'll jump in soon if i can. i recommended the crow's nest as the proper introduction to the world of 3pdlc. linear map, lots of nice loot (got 5 pearls and a 'smasher last night), and lots of super-baddies just drooling to eat you up. 21:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Already done it :D No pearls though (did you get all of those solo? :s) I'm online right now waiting for an invite :) 21:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) solo. some days i get stiffed. some nights, well, some nights i find a skullsmasher, a bessie, two nemeses, a jackal, an aries, and an omega shield. :D 21:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) p.s. are you on xfire? Crikey. And Steam only, sorry. 21:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Every time I try to connect to you it times out :/ 22:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) we were at the nest. mapslot_2? 22:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I though slot 2 was Crow's Nest? :s I've got Scrap Hole as Oasis Slot 4, is that right? 22:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Timeout on joining :/ 22:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) @fry: I've rebuilt my old Anarchy. Remind me to return yours to you. Thanks, it helped. @buk: timeout on joining may mean that they're in a private game. 01:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hey, nagy. no worries about the anarchy. sell it or drop it off next time we game. or give it to bukkithead. he needs one. bukkit's talking about the troubles we (buk, doc, and i) were having earlier today. bukkit couldn't join me at the nest, but could join me at the 'dome and the hole; doc couldn't see my invites. (he had to backdoor into my private game through bukkithead.) somehow, after i left doc's game i left behind a fry-clone, an artifact of my character just standing there. all sorts of shennanigans online today. (????) 02:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) p.s. please see gamepro's question below. i don't know the answer to that one. haven't taken a char to level 50 in a while. tx. more to the point, having re-read gp's question, i bought borderlands and dlc's 1, 2, and 3 at the same time so i don't know the answer to that one. What's going on? Hey, it's gamepro. 1st, off, nice front page, you need to look at your links template in IE, though. Also, talk to JCE Hunter about it too. 2nd, I was wondering if once you hit 50 pre-DLC, if your experience will catch back up with you upon installing Knoxx. Contact me later 'k? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 02:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hiya, gp. thanks for the compliment. i do love my userpage (laughs). the fact that this wiki encourages creativity and personalization is one of the reasons i prefer this wiki over others. re: your question, i bumped it up to nagy to get the professional opinion. also, doc's been spanning my (and hunter's) links. thanks again. 02:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the experience carries over; you're just shy of 51 when you start Knoxx. Then again, it was a long time ago. I forget things. 09:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I think I broke the game. Take a look at the Anarchy in the Gearbox section of my Inventory. It's like... some words that I can't think of. When I hold it I think I should be smoking a pipe to fit in with the material. On that note, I think I found all the secrets in TCN. Took me quite a while, especially as I needed about 30 grenades to get the grenade jump right :P (I found explosive sticky works best). 14:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. this just gave me my 1,000th edit :D) :i see you found the box. :D a pipe would be a good fit for the anarchy. whenever i shoot my mauler i always put on a red bandanna, take my shirt off, and yell AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! as for "all the secrets," in addition to the basement and the box there are 9, count'em 9, crimson lance chests stashed throughout the nest. did you find them all? enjoy. I'll be out of town for a few days. we'll have to raid the nest together when i get back. 16:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) yup. you found 8 / 9 chests. but do me a solid, guys. undo the spoiler posts, please. i'm trying to keep the hidden chest locations off the higher profile sites on the wiki. although there is a (currently incomplete {sorry, nags}) list on a certain user's subpage, i'd rather they weren't on blast on my talky. (laughs) thanks, guys. 17:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) signing off Sadface. I don't know where "Drop down behind a radar dish" refers to, and I knew there was something "Behind lots of boxes next to the" Ajax chest". Just never found it, is all. 17:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I found it! :D I've deleted the spoilers :P Nags, if you want we can go through it together at some point and I'll show you all of them? 18:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (or I can send you a private messgae with their locations) re:xerocool :dude, last year i old. 1995 is like !? . . soo much older than last year. Thanks... for cleaning up that trivia ref. on the Aries page. I put that there months ago and had a week long revert war with Treejs, which was one of the reasons I made that reference thread just a bit ago. You wording is spot on, and I do belive that Gearbox goofed and meant to title it Ares, else it would have been more fitting for an S+S gun.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) no prob. hopefully that edit will act as the goat to the trolls. (too obscure?) 04:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) gearbox mess up?!? blasphemy! {cough} maliwan plague, hyperion executioner {cough, cough} Lol, it did take me a second. Nice point on the plague and executioner goofs.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :as i was telling fry on x-fire, you lads are assuming gearbox is rife with cretins. and patton was not a greek, i dont care what your history teacher told you. nor were ogres and trolls exclusively greco-roman. 04:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Will you back off and let me do what it takes to make my finest hour palatable? ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) While I agree that the Striker is likely a nod to the real life version, not every model of the Jakobs striker has 12 rnds. Just sayin'GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :remember, the purpose of my trivia(l) project is only to standardize trivia references, to weed out tenuous associations, and to provide a link to a respected site for citation. in this case, i didn't write the reference. i just tidied it up and standardized it. personally i think it's a valid reference. (see the armsel striker link.) and the original edit did (and still does) state that stikers may come with the 12-round rotary mag. of course, my "approval" is worth about "jack monkey squat" and you, or any other editor, should feel free to edit the trivia section, provided the new edit follows the above stated parameters. 22:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks for "watching" ;) Oh, I knew you didn't write that one. I just didn't want to come in and eff with it after you had given your seal. I agree that it's a valid reference, as I did check the link, but I think the name itself is enough to validate that. I just think that the 12 round cylinder is irrelevant because it's not a consistent standard in the game. Lol, and I don;t want you to think I'm keeping an eye on you or anything. You're a solid editor and I've never seen you do anything that I disagreed with. That thing last night was a case of mistaken identity.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: :agreed. the inclusion of the word "because" led a reader to believe the striker is a reference to the armsel striker solely due to the common mag size. i hope the little tweak i made clears that up. 01:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) UBX you need not remove it. its just im not so sure about the sodomy part. call me prudish. 11:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) the sodomy was the best part. call me a sado-masochist. please! ouch! :0 it was too vanilla for my taste and had to come down, at least until we reach a compromise. i will give you "sodomy" if you give me "genocide" (in lieu of "murder") and "lewd acts of depravity." 12:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) lewd acts general trumps specific sodomy every time. game depicts genocide so nobody can get butthurt over that. game only implies sexual contexts, i cant think of it naming an act, can you? 12:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) i like it. tres verbose. 15:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) although, the idea of someone getting "butthurt" by my "sodomy" amuses me to no end. 15:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) quite, yes. 18:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) whats missing &action=edit&section=new fryslist (archive) the scrap hole looking for 1 - 2 players to form a 3 - 4-person team to help complete the scrap hole tournament (rounds 10 - 20 only). will require 2 - 3 hours of uninterrupted gameplay. please provide own ammo regen. legit weapons / shields only. mic appreciated but not required. players who have previously completed rounds 1 - 10 preferred. glory, fame, a fair share of the loot, and a neat ubx await. hit me up on my talky. thanks. CST, GMT-5 03:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) i wanna play! but my mic sux :( Dr. F fair warning: for whatever reason (mission completion status, celestial alignment, bad karma, or maybe I just plain suck) my host of the scrap hole is really, really hard. i'm talkin' flash mobs of badass elemental skags and elemental spiderants that regenerate health when you crit-shoot them. wth?!? -fry update - superthanks to buk and the good doctor for putting up with my stupidly hard host, sonic tornadoes, craptastic loot drops, and brownouts to help me finish the hole. - fry new legndary wepons /rocket luancher I tried to add an idea to the page, clicked the little link on the side add the page but i think i did something wrong because it ended up on a seperate page. How do i fix this?Veggienater Use18:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :you did nothing wrong, veg. that was my bad. i typo'd the code. the edit ubx was directed to send new edits to "...rocket lauchers instead of "...rocket launchers." i fixed the code, moved your post to the nwli/launchers thread, and 'd the extraneous page. thanks for the post! keep 'em comin'! 18:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Legendary Weapons I have a request for you good sir! I heard that you like sodomy & BDSM games... maintain NWLI Forum Article, so I was wondering if you could pick some weapons/shields/grenade mods/COM's worth making in-game (pick 20-25 best items you chose), and put them on my Mods page. I will be near my computer almost whole day tomorrow so I guess I can find time to make 25 items. Thanks in advance. :) 19:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :this project is wholeheartedly approved by the frumious fry! i have to sign off now (soon..., in a minute..., ah, they won't mind if i'm just a few minutes late to work....) but i will jump in tonight with a wishlist. in the meantime, you could scroll through the threads looking for the frumious fry awards for my personal favorite ideas. the prospect of seeing the new legendary weapon ideas in-game makes the frumious fry just a little less frumious. :D 19:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) p.s. i am far too modest to admit that i am particularly fond of my own submissions so i will refrain from asking you to... make them! make them ALL! ALL OF THEM! AND DUPE THOUSANDS OF COPIES SO EVERYONE WILL BE FORCED TO USE MY WEAPONS!!!!!